


Must be still a dream

by potatoes_are_required



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bottom Kuroo, Botton Bokuto, Butt Sex, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, RP format, Smut, Sub Bokuto, THERE IS PLOT, Top Bokuto, Top Kuroo, asperger's bo, bo a sad owl, more kinks to come, slight angst, small amount of Angst, sub kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoes_are_required/pseuds/potatoes_are_required
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has been thirsty for Kuroo, and after god knows how long, the cat finally works it out, and the feeling are returned. But, what happens when Bo doesn't believe that this is reality, when he channeled his feelings in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be in a:  
> B (Bokuto):  
> K (Kuroo):  
> Format, as I don't feel like filling out the bits we did.  
> Lit just the start of something very sweet and cute  
> ~ Owlette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally realises all the hints Bo's been dropping him. Now knowing their feelings, Kuroo feels the same.

B: _wiggles eyebrows_

K: _squinty eyes intensify_

B: _smirks “_ Can’t deny it”

K: _smirks_ “why would I deny it? I can accept I’m a nerd and wear it proudly”

B: _moves in close “_ nah, that you’re gay as fuck for me”

K: “I thought we were gay as fk already? Was this not already established?” _Smirks & raises brow_

B:” Quite true. But more bro gay. This is gay gay”

K: “Oh of course, there's definitely a difference.” _Snorts_

B: “pouts sure there is. I mean, bro don't usually get feelings for each other. Like romantic feelings よ”

K: “Well, you have a point there, I wonder when we crossed that line.” _smiles & sighs_

B: _slings an arm over kuroo,s shoulder, smirking_ “probs a million years ago, Kuroo”

K: _wraps an arm around waist and leans into_ slightly “Most likely, you giant dork.”

B: _grins, wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders_ “well I think you’re a silly fool for taking so long to realise”

K: _pouts, pulling away a little and glancing at from under his eyelashes_ "Well with insults like that i might just take it back." i _s joking, lips barely pulling up at the corners_

B: _smirks, leaning in real close_ "what? That you think I’m a giant dork? Oh come now Kuroo, you know you can’t resist me~"

K: _snorts_ "You're a gigantic idiot. _Koutarou_." _smiles and kisses his nose before waggling his eyebrows_ "Clearly I'm the irresistible one here."

B: _grins like an idiot, which of course he_ is "we’re both irresistible here, Tetsu " _pulls them close to kiss their cheek_

K: _smirks, loops arms around_ shoulders "Tetsu? Bo you're playing dirty." _messes with hairs at the back of Bo's neck_

B: "Hey! You started it!" _pouts, dropping his arms to wrap around the others waist_

K: "Exactly, which means I get to make the rules." _trying very hard not to burst out laughing_

B: "And your rules start that you can call me by my first name, but I can’t do the same? Kinda unfair of you" _furrows eyebrows with pursed lips, the ultimate pout face_

K: "Hey to be fair I used your full first name. You used 'Tetsu'. There is a clear difference _." smirks, brows raising_ "You know that face doesn’t work on me, Kou ~ "

B: "Tch, you dirty playing cat _." mumbles, blushing. A small smile on his face_

K: "I always play _dirty_ owl." _purrs out, moving a hand to stroke over a pink cheek_ "Cute~"

B: _scrunches up face._ "no _" but leans into the hand_

K: "Yes you are _~" leans face in, grinning widely._

B: _tries to scrunch up face further, tilting his head to the side_ "no I'm not."

K: _brows lift up, leaning to press little kisses across his cheek_ "Yes you are~"

B: _face softens at the touch, the owl giggling_ "Tetsuro..." _whines_

K: _smiles grows wider and softer_ "Koutourou~" _mimics whining tone but keeps kissing along jaw_

B: _his arms tighten around the other slightly, jaw going slack as he enjoys the kisses_

K: _hums to himself, smiling as he trailed up further, nibbling lightly at the corner._

B: "Tetsu" _breathes out slowly, leaning into the nibbles_

K: "Hmm? For a bird of prey...you're quite tame _?" smirks lightly, nibbling turning into a firmer bite and sucking lightly_

 B: "Gotta know how to handle me..." _pouts, before gasping, a small moan slipping through his lips_

 K: "I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of how." _lips pull up further, a hand sliding down the other's shoulder to wrap around his waist_

B _:  getting a little impatient, the owl moved his head so that their lips finally met_

K: _lets out a soft gasp which turns more into a sigh as their lips finally meet, Kuroo freezing for a second before returning the kiss with a soft purr_

 B: _gods the owl loved it when the cat purred, and it felt amazing on his lips. Not satisfied with the depth of the kiss, he ran his tongue over the other's lips, wanting to finally access that mouth_

K: _sighs loudly, a soft consenting hum against the other's lips as he relinquished dominance for a little, parting his lips for the owl to conquer his mouth_

B: _the owl didn't hesitate, slipping him tongue slowly into the other's inviting mouth. His grazed his tongue over theirs, relishing in the feeling. Hands slowly moved down to squeeze the cat's bottom, as he moaned into their mouth_

 K:  _moans softly into the other's mouth as he feels hands on his ass, knees going week slightly as his tongue presses against the owl's, leans into the hands_

B _: feels the other going weak, and holds them closer, supporting their weight in his arms. His hands cup their cheeks purrfectly, and he squeezes and, enjoying the moan that rang through his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the cat's, humming into their mouth_

K: _Moans again, a little louder, as he pressed further against the swol owl. Humming as his arms wrapped tighter around the other's neck, fingers tugging at the other's hair as he felt his lungs burn_

B: _it felt so good to feel the other moan into his mouth. Bo takes the hint, and breaks the kiss. After breathing heavily for a bit, the owl licks his lips, opening his eyes to stare hungrily at the cat._

K: _pants heavily once they parted lips, cursing a light 'shit' under his breath as his fingers dug into the other's shirt, cheeks heated slightly as he took a look into the other's eyes, mouth going dry before burying his face into the other's neck_ "Fk, Bo..."

B _: Holy crap, Kuroo looked really good with a blush gracing their cheeks. Bo lifts a hand to stroke the black hair, trying to sooth himself in the action, as well as the other._ "Hmm? You like that?" _He kissed the side of their head._

K: _nuzzles into the other's neck, pressing soft little kisses at the pulse point. He let out a sigh chuckling lightly_ "That's the understatement of the century." _huffs out_ "You're the one that doesn’t play fair here."

B: _hums at the kisses before chuckling_. "I guess we both don't then. That make us even then?"

K: "In that regard we're even." _smirks, laughing into the other's shoulder_


	2. Let's get down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this was written as an rp on skype, the formatting is kinda shitty.  
> But as the name suggests: they do the do

__

"Not for that much longer though..." Bokuto growls out before he suddenly pushes Kuroo up against the wall behind them. Pulling the dark bedhair gently so that the ace could capture those lips again, he slid a leg between the others, pinning them to the wall.  
Kuroo gasped into the sudden movements, back arching as he managed to muffle out a broken, "I'm so......getting back...at you......for this......later....", between the near bruising kiss, lips parting automatically this time and tongue pressing into the other's mouth. He mewls indulgently as he feels the Fukurodani ace’s leg between his, tugging the spiker in close and pressing up against him.  


The owl smirked in response, enjoying the reactions he got from the Nekoma captain. Pleased that he instantly got access to Kuroo’s mouth, the ace tilted his head, getting as much of the other's tongue as he possibly could into his mouth and sucked, running the tip of his tongue under Kuroo’s.  
Kuroo couldn’t help it as he let out a stuttered, constant, stream of soft groans from between his kiss abused lips. Je gripped tight to his friend, grinding back against the leg pressed firmly between his own, leaving him a little breathless. Amber, feline, eyes squeezed shut as Kuroo pulled at Bokuto’s hair again, hands fisting tight in the silky black and white strands, pressing the ace closer.  


Bokuto let out a long sigh, eyes glancing over his friend. Was this worth the wait? Hell yeah it was. It was so hot to be kissing his best bro in such a hungry manner and having them return the kisses was even more amazing. Bokuto broke the kiss, thinking that the insistent fingers in his hair, tugging almost painfully, was a sign that Kuroo needed a chance to breath. Without pausing, Bokuto quickly attached himself to the other's neck, biting down softly, returning the favour that Kuroo had done to him only moments ago. As he bit and sucked into the captain's neck, he kept up the slow grinding, feeling the stiff, tell-tale bump of an erection against his thigh.  


Shivers run down Kuroo’s spine as he feels teeth against his neck, his chest heaving with deep breaths. One strong hand drifted to Bokuto’s back, fingers digging into the firm muscle as he let out a shaky groan of "Kou", his hips continuing to press against his friend's.  


Bokuto smirked into Kuroo’s neck, trailing kisses up to nibble at his earlobe. He pressed his body flush against the captain's own, pressing them harder against the solid wall. Using the hand on the Nekoma captain’s rear, he grinded up into the other's crotch, groaning deeply against their ear.  


Kuroo let out a soft moan ear as he pressed more firmly against the captain, moaning out Bokuto's name. Sharp canines bite into a reddened lower lip as he burrows his face into the other's strong, muscular neck, teeth soon finding a new home pressing lightly into the tanned skin there.  


Gods Kuroo sounded so good groaning his name. Bokuto gasped, lips parted and poised to mark against the other’s own silky column, but it seemed Kuroo had bet him to it. He burrowed his face in the nook of his friend’s neck for a moment, a soft "Tetsu..." escaping his lips.  


"Hmm? Did you like that Bo?" Kuroo hummed out, his lips pull up into a cheshire grin despite the heat thrumming through his body. Kuroo rolls his body, grinding slowly against the other as he bit again at Bokuto’s neck, a little harder this time, making sure the marks will be visible for a while.  


The owl grunts, indicating that Yes he did like that. As Bo grazed the other's collarbone, not wanting the other to think they've completely dominated him, having found his weak spot. "Fuck, Kuroo..." Bokuto grumbles as he is reduced to clinging to the other, breathing heavily.  


"All bark and no bite, aye Kou?" Kuroo chuckled out deeply, tongue laving over the spot he'd just bitten before sucking, creating a red mark, hands moving down to grip the shorter male now, hands firm on the other's ass.

"Shut up..." Bokuto growled, but couldn't deny it. Any will to dominate had rushed out of him when Kuroo bit him. It wasn't fair, Aka never bit him like this! And the bite mark wasn't going to heal any time soon... He gasped at the contact to his rear, rolling his hips into the other's.  


Kuroo bites his lip to hold back a groan as Bokuto ground against him, his own hips moving in response, eyes closing as he savoured the friction for a moment. He mouthed at the other's jaw before trailing back up, missing the other's mouth. A hand travelled to the front of the other, pressing against the bulge he found there.

_Bokuto grumbles, lifting his head annoyed that the other had missed his mouth. But he still had fight in him yet... Until Kuroo touched his bulge, that is, and fuck did he nearly melt into the touch. "_ Tetsu _..." the owl whined very softly, muffled by the other's shoulder. He rubbing up against their hand, pushing it against the other's bulge._

 _ _Kuroo mewls softly himself, squeezing at the other's length, as the other moaned out his name. He leaned further into Bokuto, biting at his lips before speaking "_ Kou, it seems pretty painful, hmm? _" squeezes the other's dick as if to show him what he was referring to.__

 _

_The ace's head dropped, and he bit into the other's collarbone, as they squeezed his length. Damn it felt good. He was breathing heavily into the bite, savouring the metallic taste that began to pool. Releasing the skin, he gasped again at the squeeze. "_ Fuck, Tet.. _" He trailed off, trying to form words in his head. the hands on the other's ass gripped firmly, confirming the pain he felt in his throbbing member._

_Kuroo lets out a slightly high pitched mewl as he was bitten, the sharp sting making his length twitch painfully in his pants. "_ Shit, Kou _..." he panted out, his hand moving to snake inside the Fukurodani captain's pants, this time squeezing him more directly. Bokuto smirks at the reaction he got to his bite, but is was short lived when the other directly groped his length. Feeling his knees go weak from the touch, Bo pulled on Kuroo's shirt. " _Down_..." His voice laced with lust as he was desperate for more contact._

_Kuroo felt himself smirk a little, eyebrows burrowing in slight confusion though at the words. "_ Down _?" He asked, breathless, as his fingers continued to squeeze over the other's length in his pants._

The ace’s tone growing more insistant this time as he grumbled out, "_On... the... ground... _" needless to say that he was frustrated that Kuroo didn't get what he was meaning. He thought about dropping his weight to the ground, but that was stupid, even for lust filled minded Bokuto._

_Kuroo swallowed deeply, a soft groan leaving his lips as he heard the other speak with such a frustrated, direct tone. He felt his mouth dry up but pulled away with a soft nod, already feeling cold now that he wasn't pressed against him. He shuffled back, finding himself hitting the back of the bed and falling slightly, landing on his back with his eyes watching the other and waiting._  


_Bo was certainly surprised when the wall had been replaced by a bed. But he wasn't in the mood to question things. In no time, the owl had removed his shirt, straddling Kuroo's hips, groaning deeply as he ground their tented pants together. Dipping his face down to kiss the black haired male, the ace rested his weight on his elbows, lacing his fingers through that mess of a bed hair._  


_Kuroo's head pressed back into the bed behind him as Bo straddled his hips, hardened members rubbing together. Eyes closed he bites his lip before they parted as lips pressed against him. Moaning into the other's mouth his hands settled on the Bokuto's hips, squeezing them roughly as his hips bucked up against Bo's._  
_the owl was about to break the kiss when he felt the other bite their lip, but the entranced opened, and he decided it must be okay. Slipping his tongue back into the warmth of Kuroo's mouth, Bo pushed up against their tongue with his. His fingers tightened around black hair when the other bucked into him, his mouth opening wide to moan at the movement. He spread his legs wider, rolling them against the other's_  


Kuroo lifted his head, chasing after the other's mouth to swallow his moan with one of his own. Large hands slid from the other's hips to his back, smoothing over the firm ass of the other before moving back up to the waist line of his pants and smoothing his hands down, pushing the other's pants down and off his hips, letting his hands trail over firm, muscular, to die for, thighs before they bunched up. " _Off_." He huffed, moaning a little as he bucked up into the spiker.

_The nerves on the Fukurodani captain's hips tingled from the other's touch. His back arched as he felt those large hands run over his body, before they pushed down at his pants. Letting the other get as far as they could, the owl knew what they meant by 'off'. He paused, savouring the moment as their hips met again. But he soon rolls off the cat to quickly kick his shoes off, removing his pants along with his socks, leaving only his boxers. Glancing at the still clothes Kuroo, he pouted. "_ You too. _" his face flushed slightly red as he felt so naked next to Kuroo._

Kuroo took the few moments that Bo had rolled off him to take a breath, a hand running through his messy bed head. He glanced over to Bo, biting at his lip and feeling his cheeks heat up as his eyes went over his body. He'd seen him naked before, or at least in his boxers, but it definitely had a different effect on him now. He could not believe this was happening at all. Bokuto's voice broke his thoughts, eyes moving back to the other and letting a small smile flutter onto his lips as he sat up on the bed, already kicking off his shoes. He leaned over, pressing a quick, sweet, kiss to the other, before he was pulling his shirt off, tossing it aside, and removing his pants and socks. His hands shook a little from nerves as he sat back on the bed, eyes on the other male.  


The ace felt the other's eyes on him as he removed his pants. He knew they were looking at him differently, which only added to the heat in his cheeks. The mood had mellow out a little, as they took time to quickly remove the unnecessary clothing items, and the sweet kissed they shared helped in that as well. Bokuto couldn't help but watch intently as Kuroo removed their clothes, watching their muscle move so smoothly. Bo had always secretly glanced at the other captain's body in the change rooms, imagining what it'd feel like to touch them. Oh course he loved Akaashi's body, but Kuroo’s was different to the setter’s and it always caught the ace's attention. Seeing the captain's hands tremble, the owl clasped them in his. It was very hard to ignore the raging erection in his boxers, but the owl was major on safety and comfort. "So how do you want to do this _?"_  


Kuroo felt a lot better after he felt the other's hands take his. He took a moment to compare hands, feeling his lips pull up a little in a smile as he took a breath to calm his nerves. At the other's question he paused, his cheeks heating up a little as he looked up the owl, letting go of one of his hands to rub at the messy strands of hair at the back of his neck; a nervous habit. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead, to be honest...." He'd barely had time to think at all with all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

  


With his eyes trained carefully on the other's feature, Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "We can stop if you want to" he kept his voice trained, not wanting Kuroo to feel pressured. He cared too deeply for his fellow captain to force them into anything. "I mean, it's probably all a bit much, huh? _" with the hand that remained in his, the owl stroked it, hoping to ebb their nerves away_  


Kuroo shook his head lightly, squeezing his fellow captain's hand. "No, it's okay. I just...never planned how things would go technically when we....yeah.. _" he looked to the side, his thumb brushing over the back of the other's hand. "Unless you don't want to..."_  
The Fukurodani ace nodded, moving in to place a gentle kiss on the other's lips. "Of course I want to, Tetsuro. I just want to push too hard. _" he gave Kuroo a sincere smile, almost forgetting his rather annoying pelvis, as he looked deep into the other's eyes_

_Kuroo felt a little tongue tied at the kiss and the softly spoken words, his cheeks heating up tenfold. Even the look in the other's eyes was enough to make his chest pound as he leaned forward, arms wrapping around the other as he buried his face in the other's chest. He let out a huff. "_ So not fair, you are not fair Koutarou.... _" He placed a tiny kiss to the other's pectoral before mumbling again. "_ I want it to, maybe just, we'll take it slow and wing it _?"_

_Bokuto's arms automatically wrapped around the other, holding them close. heat bloomed where the cat kissed, dropping his head, he kissed the bite marks. "_ Of course, Tetsuro. We can take it nice and slow. _" Despite himself, the ace found himself smirking. It felt so nice to have Kuroo cradle in his arms, and the blush that had graced the middle blocker's face was so sweet. However his lower body was not satisfied with hugging. But the ace didn't want to make the next move, not knowing just how slow to take it._

_Kuroo let out a long sigh, relaxing into the other's chest, even nuzzling a little between those manly chest. Bo was so beefy. "_ Okay _." He let out a soft sigh, beginning to press soft kisses down the Bo's chest, nibbling on his way as he went. Hands smoothing down the other's hips as he eyed the straining penis within the other's boxers.__

Feeling the other relax in his arms, Bokuto's hummed softly, enjoying the moment. Until he gasped softly at the hands running down his sides. Wanting to hear Kuroo react as well, the spiker caressed the other's firm chest, running over their nipple experimentally. Before letting one hand drop all of the way down to stroke their erection.  
Kuroo’s lips pull up in a smirk, teeth grazing down the other's abdominals as his hands pressed and kneaded the other's hips. A soft gasp of his own left his lips as his nipple, the response unexpected before he mewled against the other's stomach, mouthing at Bo's belly button as his erection was touched. "Kou _..."_  
Bokuto rolled ever so slightly at the kneading on his hips, he winced just a fraction at the teeth grazing him, a small moan leaving his mouth. Certainly pleased that he got a reaction, Bokuto circled his thumb around the captain's nipple, occasionally moving over it to change direction. His other hand traced the outline of the head that he could easily feel through the other's boxers. He hummed a response to the other: "yes, Tetsu _?"_

_has to take a moment to catch his breath, lips parted open mouthed, against the other's skin. Fingers dig in roughly to the skin of the other's hips as Bo teases his head, distracting him before he had enough mind to speak. "_ Try not to move too much. _" he breathed out before bending his head lower, shuffling a bit to get comfortable, mouth pressing against the other's erection over his boxers._

_The owls sturdy hips were not affected by the cat's claws. The owl moved at their warning, catching the sight of Kuroo mouthing his erection. Bo groaned loudly, balancing himself on the other's shoulders, nails digging in. "_ Shit, Tetsu... _" he so badly wanted to buck his hips, but those strong hands refrained him. It felt amazing to feel the wetness of Kuroo's mouth through his boxers, which had already been wet from his precum. Sensations blossomed where the mouth touched, earning small moans and groans from the ace._

"Do you need to sit down?" _Kuroo asked, considerate, as he looked up at the ace, mouthing at the wet patch where Bokuto's flushed head was pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Kuroo could tell that Bokuto was more or less leaning on him, and he didn't exactly want to be crushed during this if Bo became weak in the knees_

_"_ Yeah. _.." Bokuto grunted, not really wanting to pause, but he knew he had to, lest he cause any harm if he fell like a tree. Letting go of the poor bitten and clawed shoulders, the Fukurodani spiker sat down next to the captain, the mattress sinking with his weight. He caressed a hand along the other's jawline, looking at them intently_

_Kuroo moved back a little, allowing the other the space to sit down. The Nekoma captain's eyes close a little as he felt a hand brush against his jawline, letting out a soft hum. Cat like eyes peeked open, glancing over at Bokuto before letting his lips pull up into a smile, staring back. He leaned over after a moment, pressing a kiss to the bird like captain, pulling back before he got too carried away with it. He moved with the grace of a cat, sliding off the bed and kneeling between the ace's legs, hands rubbing onto muscular, and completely on show, thighs._  


_Bo knew Kuroo was cat like, but watching them hum as they closed their eyes, made the connection even easier to see. The kiss was nice and short and sweet and Bokuto was glad it ended. It meant that those lips were going somewhere else. Watching Kuroo nestle themselves between Bo's legs, the ace's erection twitched, just from thinking of how they are. He groaned, letting his head fall back when the other captain rubbed his thighs. Spreading his legs wider so that Kuroo could do as he wished, the ace closed his eyes, marvelling in the moment. Here he was, with Kuroo breathing heavily between his legs, both of them only in boxers with raging boners. This almost had to be the best wet dream ever._  


_Kuroo's lips pull widely into a smile, head ducking down to press a soft kiss to the head of the other's erection before pulling away. Trailing his lips lower, connecting to the soft skin of Bokuto's inner thigh Kuroo let sharp teeth graze against the skin while his hand toyed with the same spot on the opposite leg. His eyes glanced up every so often, watching the owl as he groaned and threw his head back with mirth. He hummed happily, kissing up along the other's thigh but stopping just before the other's engorged bulge._

_Bokuto moaned at the kiss, but soon groaned when the lips did not stay. His legs tensed ever so slightly as the Nekoma captain grazed his thighs, sending feeling straight to his member. He held his breath as the other came closer, but then groaned when they stopped. "Fucking... Hell..." He growled, his bulge painfully straining against it's fabric prison. He was just so close to yanking that bedhead up to his bulge, but he didn't in fear of scaring the other._

_"_ Want something Kou? _" Kuroo hummed teasingly. He had a very good idea of what the other was wanting, his eyes trailing over the other's dick, a finger trailing up the underside with barely any pressure, leaning in soon after to breath warm breath against the swollen length, not letting his lips touch it quite yet._

_Oh, Bokuto thought with a small scoff, wasn't the middle blocker having his fun with him? But two can do that game. Huffing slightly, he lowered himself completely on the bed, using the momentum to get more contact with the other,s mouth. He bent his leg to nudge at Kuroo's erection, smirking to himself._

_  
Kuroo was very much caught off guard as Bokuto moved back onto the bed, kuoo's mouth ending up on the other's dick with a soft gasp. He pulled back out of surprise before squeezing his eyes closed, his fingers digging into his bro's thigh as his stiffened crotch was touched by the ace's leg "That wasn't asking politely." huffs, though he still moved his mouth on the other's length, sucking on the tip through the fabric._

Bokuto’s smirk grew at Kuroo’s gasp. He was extremely pleased that he had not only managed to get such a nice reaction out of Kuroo, more contact on his bulge, but that the other did not move away. Slowly rubbing his foot against member, he groaned at the blissful contact to his length, the tip sending electricity through his body as Kuroo sucked. "Well... You... Shouldn't.. Tease..."

_"_ Your....reactions are....pretty nice.....when I do.....though. _" Kuroo smirks for a moment against the other's damp boxers before another moan slipped out of his lips, eyes closing and teeth sinking into his bottom lip, as the ace's foot pressed against his erection. Aiming for payback Kuroo moved his hands to pull the other's boxers down, his head moving down to take the now naked head in his mouth without pause, his hands holding the base and Bokuto's hip to make sure the ace didn't buck up into his mouth and choke him._

"Shut up.. _,"Bokuto growls, but still smirking as he hears their moan. Although not for long, when his boxers are removed, and his bulge finally being freed of it,s prison. "_ Fuck _" he moan, pressing his foot against the other. He was glad they had their hand on his base, or he could have came just from that. Letting his head fall back into the pillow, he strained against the hand pinning his hips down. Considering that didn't work, he threaded his fingers into those black locks, trying to gain some control over this situation. "_ Tetsu _..~" he whined, before biting his lower lip, not wanting anymore sounds to come out_  
"Hmm, you sound so cute like this, Kou~ _" Kuroo hummed against the other's length, his mouth pulling off the other's length to let his tongue and teeth very lightly graze down the other's length, tip to base, before he moaned lowly against the hot member beneath his lips, his hips pressing against the other's foot. He groaned a bit at the hands in his hair, tugging his mouth back to the ace's bulge. "_ Eager are we? _" he hummed, but he couldn't say he wasn't either as he felt his mouth water a little, eyes closing for a moment as he sunk the other back into his mouth, head bobbing down a little further his time._

_The Fukurodani captain growled softly at the Nekoma captain's compliment, now drawing blood, trying not to moan. His fingers tightened their grip as the other grazed up his length. He groaned something through his half opened mouth. But he couldn't keep it shut for much longer, as Kuroo bobbed their head, Bo gasped, moaning loudly. Determined not to be the only one moaning, he circled his foot around the other captain's bulge, using his toes to add to the feel_ _Kuroo kept his eyes trained on Bokuto as he moved his head. His tongue toying with the underside of Bo's penis head, teeth grazing lightly against the head as he pulled back before bobbing his head back down, almost wincing at the grip the other had on his hair. He let out a low moan around the other's dick, eyes shutting and hips stuttering, back arching to lean into the other's foot at the stimulation to his own, otherwise forgotten, bulge._

_Holy mother of owls, did Kuroo know how to work their teeth and tongue around a dick. He groaned loudly, feeling the other moan around his length, the vibrations setting him on edge. He smirked, feeling the other's hips stutter and their back arching. Holy crap that was such a hot reaction. Making light grabbing motions with his toes and ball of his foot, he teased the head of the other's bulge.  
_ "Let me... Fuck you, Tetsu _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger~


	3. You should have cum to fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the frickle frackle.  
> We both haven't written smut in ages, and not with each other. So hopefully this is actually good lol  
> ~Owlette

_Kuroo lets out a louder moan, any sort of control he may have had slipping due to the ace's tone of voice and teasing motions. He pulls off the other's member, so he wouldn't choke, tongue trailing somewhat clumsily as he ground against the other's foot, nodding his head at the other's words, groaning out_ "Yeah, yes, please, Kou " _voice getting more breathless, eyes glancing up to the other._

 

_'Shit,' that was hot he thought, hearing the cat almost beg. Completely fired up now, the owl pulled the other easily into his lap, kicking off his boxers in the process. He then rolled over, bringing to cat under him so they landed with Kuroo underneath Bo. Latching himself onto one of their nipples, he brought two fingers to the other's mouth, while the other hand worked the paw printed boxers down._

_Kuroo was pulled away from the other, and while his body craved the contact he was thankful for a chance to not only catch his breath, but also to calm down so he wouldn't cum too soon. He landed on the bed with a soft thud, eyes wide to the other hovering on top of him. He let out a soft mewl, hands moving to the other's shoulders and hair as a mouth attached onto his nipple. He didn't often mess with his nipples, so he found their sensitivity surprising. He lifted his hips as he felt hands pushing his boxers down, tongue working on the fingers in his mouth easily, sharp canines biting down lightly on the pads of the others fingers to tease._

_Bo hummed at the cute sounds the cat beneath him was making._ "You like it here?" _he asked, raising his eyebrows, letting his tongue and teeth grazed the erect nipple. Kuroo made it easier for the owl to remove their boxers when they lifted their hips, the owl promptly throwing them again. With his now free hand, he slid his finger across the slit of the other's dick, smearing some of the precum. The ace tried to avoid those sharp teeth by swirling his fingers around their tongue, getting at much saliva as possible_

_Kuroo could barely make an intelligible answer for the owl, biting down on the fingers in his mouth and tilting his head back as his nipples were teased further_ "Hnng--" _the cat's eyes squeezed shut, fingers scratching at the other's back, right above his shoulder blades, as he canted his hips upwards into the warm hands of the ace. His tongue worked to cover the other's fingers in saliva, the warm liquid pooling in his mouth as he coated them as best he could_

_“_ You’re so cute~ _" the owl chuckled, letting go of the nipple, moving to the other one, which had been left untouched. Sneering a little at the pain in his fingers from the cat's teeth, he pulled them out, poking the cat’s cheek to get their attention. He drew his hand back to suck on his pinkie, leaving the nipple wet and cold in the air, wetting it completely. Bringing it back and down, he teased the puckered hole, circling around it. While his over hand slid down the other’s cock to encircle the base._

"S-shut up. _.." He muttered, head turning to half burry in the pillows as he felt his ears heat up at the words. He let out another soft moan as his ignored nipple was given attention, back arching and hands pressing the other's head down further onto his chest before the owl pulled off. Kuroo took the time to catch his breath, chest heaving some as he felt the other poke his cheek, lips pulling into a pout. It didn't stay that way for long as he gasped, the feeling of something poking at his entrance causing his head to fall back to the pillow, the cat reaching for the other captain, as his legs parted slightly to give the other more freedom of movement._

_Bokuto was thoroughly enjoying the reactions he was getting from the Nekoma captain. taking the spreading of legs as an indication that the cat was red. he lightly bit the nipple as he pushed his pinkie inside. The owl was glad he trimmed his nails, the smooth edges not going to cause any discomfort. Slowly thrusting the finger in and out, going from shallow to deeper every thrust, he came to the knuckle of his pinkie. Making circle motion with his smallest digit, the owl grazed at the nipple again._

_Kuroo let out a soft breathy moan, a hand flying up to his mouth a moment later to bite into his knuckles, trying to muffle any further sounds. his eyes were barely open, gaze on the other before shutting tightly with a muffled gasp as he felt the ace's pinkie enter and a sharp pain of the other's teeth on his nipples. His toes curled, eventually losing the odd discomfort of having the other's pinkie inserted, softer moans slipping out as he lightly thrusted back onto the finger._

_He paused, wondering if he’s gone too fast. Noticing the cat biting their hand, bit then the moans came. But still concerned for the other, he kissed their nipple, before giving them a worried look_. "you okay?"

 

 _The cat opens his eyes as he felt the other pause, a concerned voice reaching his ears. Pulling his hand away from his mouth he took a second to clear his throat, nodding._   "Yeah, fine."  _opens his eyes a little more, breathing evening out a little as he flicks at a few strands of hair that had flopped down from its usual style, his lips quirked up, brows lifting slightly_. "Your hair looks so stupid right now." _he couldn't help saying, but the affection for the owl was clear in his tone and eyes._

_The owl nodded, grinning at their comment, the affection was reflected back through his face._ "so does yours _." he did not hesitate to remove his pinkie, double checking that his forefinger was still lubricated, he eased the digit into the tight hole, repeating the same process as before, but this time he didn't nip at the nipple, he only sucked on it_

"Dork." _the cat snorted, unable to hold back the mirroring grin as he looked up at the owl. his fingers moved through the other's hair, further messing it up and tugging when he was penetrated again by the other's finger, slightly bigger this time. He let out a long exhale, slightly stuttered, as he tried to relax himself; there wasn't any real pain, just a strange discomfort_

_No wonder his hair looked stupid, Kuroo was playing with it. Before he began thrusting with this finger, the owl moved back to the other nipple, circling it with his tongue. After the last thrust, the ace curled his finger, hoping to hit the prostate_

_Kuroo's eyes closed, focussing on relaxing his muscles and the pleasuring tingles of the other teasing his nipples. He found it odd why the owl was so fixated on them, but, it's not like he was complaining. His eyes shot open, toes curling, and back arched as he felt the ace's finger press against something that made stars shine behind his eyelids._   "A-ah shit, there... " _He called out with a sharp tug to the other's hair, any discomfort leaving him as his blood boiled, hips moving slightly to try and get the owl to brush past that spot again._

_The ace hummed, leaving the nipple alone now that he had found something better to play with. Circling his finger, the owl made sure that he hit the prostate every now and then. He so did enjoy the way the cat reacted to it, pushing against his finger, a small smirk now playing on his lips. Deciding that Kuroo was ready, Bo nudged a second finger in, which was relatively easy now that they had relaxed._

_The captain let out soft mewls all over the place as the ace toyed with his prostrate. He was thankful his nipples were let alone, though, finding them too tender now to be toyed with. His hips continued to roll into the other's finger, cheek pressed into the pillow. As a second finger was introduced his rhythm stuttered, body growing tense for a moment at the burn of this new stretch. Fingers digging into the other's shoulders._

_The sounds Kuroo was making were going straight to the owl's member, reminding him of the goal. he paused again, letting the cat get used to the second finger, before he pushed his fingers in, hitting the prostrate. Twisting his hand, he changed the position of his finger as he pulled them out slightly, before thrusting in again, teasing the other's sweet spot_

_Kuroo’s fingers dug in deep to the other's shoulders as his prostate was teased once more, not at all used to the sharp shocks of pleasure. The slight sting of stretching out was helping a little, but, Kuroo felt the heat pooling in his lower stomach grow more and more as the owl teased him. He opened his eyes, vision blurry to watch the other through half open eyes_. "B-Bo, if you keep.... a-ah.... doing that.... I’m gonna-- _...." he panted out, gritting his teeth lightly, it would be too early to ejaculate now._

_And that was what the other hand, which was still lightly encircled around their length. Squeezing the base, he went on his merry way of stretching the cat out_. "it’s alright, Tetsu." _he purred, watching the other’s face intently_ "I won’t let you cum just yet." _stretching his fingers wider, he used the twisting motion to slowly finger fuck the black haired male, knowing that he had enough pressure at the base to prevent the other from cumming_

_Kuroo nodded, the pressure around his base seeming to do its job. His hips continued to move, stuttering at times, as the owl continued to play with his prostate, the sensations filling his mind and negating any pangs of pain Kuroo would have felt. His legs spread out wider_ _、back arching up as Bokuto started twisting his fingers within him._

_The owl smirked, eyes trained on the other, watching as they lost them self to pleasure. Taking the spreading of legs as an indication, he pulled his finger out enough to add a third, and hopefully final finger to the relaxed hole. Immediately he hit the prostrate to help the cat to ignore the pain of being stretch even more. He loved the way that Kuroo moved back onto his fingers, desperate to know what it'd feel like around his member._

_Kuroo’s eyes closed, moisture beginning to collect a small amount at the corner of his eyes. He hissed softly, despite the owl tormenting his prostate the stretching of a third finger had stung a little. His lips parted, teeth abusing his red bottom lip as his arms wrapped around the owl's upper body to hold him close and anchor himself to something. Eventually the pain subsided, the same flashes of pleasure and white speckles behind his eyelids returning. He let out low groans, though he tried to muffle them as best he could as his hips began a stuttered movement against the ace's fingers._

_Watching the cat’s face, the owl squashed his fingers closer, trying to make them smaller. But as they showed signs of the pleasure coming back, the owl relaxed his fingers again, thrusting into them again. If there was one thing that Bo could do well, it was being a support. Now that Kuroo face was closer to his, Bo leant forward to lick their lower lips._

_Kuroo whimpered softly, leaning into the kiss and thankful for the distraction. He sighed shakily against the other's lips, fingers threading through the other's hair, pressing their faces closer together to deepen the kiss._

_Bo swallowed the whimpers, smiling into the kiss as he started to spread his fingers, a finger flicking against the prostrate. The owl tilted his head, licking the cat’s lip to gain entrance._

_The cat's lips part with a sigh, moaning softly into the kiss, arms wrapping tighter around the ace._ "Kou..." _hums out as he gasps, his prostate getting toyed with consistently throughout, hips pressing insistently against the owl's fingers._

_Slipping his tongue inside, the ace tasted the moan, groaning into their mouth. At the sound of his same, the owl, pushed his fingers to the knuckle, curling them_. "Tetsu" _he replied, mouth moving over theirs._

_The cat mewled, jaw going slack for a moment as his prostate was toyed with again._ "Kou.... please " _groans out, pressing the other's fingers in deeper, any pain and discomfort now gone._

_Stretching the cat even further, he knew that they were almost ready. Breaking the kiss, nibbling at the slack jaw._ "hmm _?" he hummed_. "there something you want?"

 

 _Huffs out, still with enough mind to a squint at the other. He let out a soft, grumpy growl, though it was mostly due to embarrassment_. "I know you already know; I'm not going to say it."

 

 _The ace chuckles at their squinty face, a smirk playing on lips. But he relented, removing himself from the cat, finding a bottle of lube and a condom. Grinning at it, he quickly ripped the foil with his teeth and slipped it on his aching length. Looking up at Kuroo face, he squeezed the base of their member._ "think you'll be alright if I let go?"

 

 _Kuroo let out a stuttered breath, finally letting his body relax a bit and fighting the feeling of his impending orgasm down. An arm moved to flop over his eyes, biting at his lip as he felt the feeling settle. He felt the other squeeze at his length, grabbing his attention._ "Yeah, I'll be fine."

 

_Nodding, he removed his hand, finally releasing the other's dick. Shaking the bottle, he applied some of the lube onto his length, groaning as he massaged it in, making sure it was completely covered. Moving further between their legs, he squeezed some lube directly into their hole, wanting to be on the safe side. He paused, giving the cat the time they needed to ready themselves for the intrusion._

_Kuroo let out a soft squeak at the cold lube entering him, squirming a little on the bed and tensing up. His eyes moved over to eye the other's length, mouth growing a little dry. It was roughly the same size as his own, but he hadn't had any time to truly appreciate it until this point. Letting out a long breath Kuroo spread his legs a little further, feeling relaxed and prepared enough at the moment. He nodded his head towards Bo, a silent approval to continue._

_The other gain some control over themselves, the owl took a deep breath as well, stilling his mind so he won’t move too quickly. Guiding the tip of his member to their entrance, he steadied himself by gripping their hip with his other hand. He pushed in, as slowly and carefully as possible, groaning at the tightness. Pausing every now and then for the cat to adjust to the new depth at which the owl had sunk his length, he finally managed to push in all the way to the hilt. He breath heavily as he marvelled at the feeling of being inside the other captain: their warm hole felt so good. Bending over, he kissed Kuroo lips, mumbling something sweetly._

_Kuroo hissed at the intrusion, thankful that Bo was taking things slow and letting him adjust. He breathed out shaky breaths, gripping tightly to the sheets. He let out soft whimpers, taking in deep breaths. Once he was full of the owl he opened his eyes to look up at him, sighing into the kiss. It didn’t feel all bad at all to be filled with Bo. He blinked his eyes open, feeling the mumble of something against his lips but not quite hearing him_. "Hmm?"

 

_Glad that he was taking it slow, as the sounds of pain from the other were not as nice as the sounds of their pleasure. He wanted to kiss the pain away, but of course, you really can’t do that when you’re cock-deep in someone. So he kissed their jawline, as he pulled out slowly to thrust slowly into them again, enjoying the feeling once more._

_Kuroo let out a breathy groan as he was thrusted into, eyes closing shut and tears pooling at the slight sting, but made no move to stop the other. Instead he sighed, moving his arms to pull the ace's face back in line with his own, pressing his lips back to the other's hungrily, keeping a hand there so that the owl couldn’t pull away this time._

_He paused, seeing the tears pool at their eyes, he kissed them away before being pulled back to their mouth, humming happily. It felt amazing to not only be inside of them, but also to have the other captain kiss him so hungrily. the hand at the back of his head wasn't needed in this moment of time as Bo kissed back, groaning softly into their mouth. Tilting his hips, the owl tried thrusting in at a different angle, hoping to hit the cat's prostrate._

_Kuroo hummed into the kiss, slightly salty from his tears but his cheeks flushed from the affectionate gesture. He sighed into the kiss, the hungry movements of their mouths and tongues a lovely distraction from the burn of his hole stretching to fit the Fukurodani captain deep. He gasped a muffled mewl into the other's mouth, hips stuttering in response. The change in angel had the owl almost hit his prostrate, sending a shock of pleasure, though duller than when Bo had toyed with it directly. He sighed, speaking breathlessly into the kiss._ "A-Almost....almost had it..."

 

_With the tears being slightly salty, and Kuroo's mouth being so sweet, it made for the purrfect combination. Although the owl didn't want the other to cry. Feeling the other stutter underneath him, the owl didn't go all the way in, pulling back to be able to angle his next thrust at the prostrate. Hoping that he hit it, he immediately pulled back again to thrust in at the prostrate. His rhythm slow and steady, pausing every so often in cause the other was in pain. He hoped that the kisses were distracting the Nekoma captain._

_He moaned into the other's mouth again, low and drawn out as this thrust from the owl managed to hit his prostate. His fingers squeezed, tugging the other's hair tightly and fingers scratching at the skin as the pleasure pulsed through his body_. "A-ah Kou..."

 

 _The owl gives a moan of his own, it mingling with the cat's. Everything felt perfect, Kuroo's mouth, their hands tugging at his hair, the areas of his skin that were in contact with the cat's, his hands on their cheeks, and most of all, the feeling of Kuroo pulsing around his length. 'Holy shit this is amazing', he thought as he increased the speed slightly, heating beginning to pool around his_ _crotch_. "Tetsu..." _He groaned into their mouth._

_His whole body was on fire, the blood in his body boiling and pooling in his crotch at the sound of_ _the other's moan, having not heard many throughout the whole time. He squeezed around the other as he looked up, watching the other's face twist in pleasure and he felt a little breathless staring at the other's face, half obstructed by messy strands of hair. Wow...._ "Kou....harder...." _he panted out as the owl increased his pace, finally, any traces of a burning pain evaporating quickly as his nerve endings burned._

_'Shit' he thought as he felt the other squeeze his length, sparks and white speckles dancing behind the owl's eyes as he fought not to cum in that instance. The ace didn't need to be asked twice as he thrusted harder into the other, a gasp leaving his mouth as pleasure tingled throughout his body_. "Shit... Close..." _he stuttered, not wanting to cum just yet, because if he did, the dream would be over._

_The Nekoma captain moaned against the other's ear as the intensity of the other's thrusts increased, letting out another mewl into the other's ear. His legs tightened around the male, trying to get the owl in deeper as he moved his hips in time with the other's now_. "Yeah....same _..." he panted out_ , _pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses against the other's jaw, barely able to keep his eyes open or the small groans from slipping past his lips._

 

 _They were certainly a mess of moans and groans as the ace tried to get deeper and deeper into the middle blocker. Meeting the other's hips in perfect sync, the owl groaned feeling himself come undone_. "Tetsuro _...." he groaned deeply, letting his head drop to the nook of the other's neck, he bit hard as he came, his hips thrusting in shallower and faster, riding his orgasm out. The intensity of the peak of pleasure nearly knocked the owl unconscious, but the desire to have the man under him cum as well was too strong_.

 

  _The mixture of the other groaning his name, coming completely undone, and the heat of the other spilling inside of him caused Kuroo to spasm around the other, head falling back into the pillow with a call of_ "Koutarou _...”, back arching as he, too, came undone. His orgasm rippled through his body like a tidal wave as he spilled his seed on both of their abdomens. His breathing uneven as he fell back down onto the bed feeling boneless, tired, but happy_.

 

_Holy crap, Bo nearly got hard again from feeling the feeling of them clutching around his member, as well as his name being called so... sexily... This had to be a dream..._

_But his energy was, miraculously, spent. He just the last bit of energy to pull himself out of the other, rolling over onto his back to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some baby wipes. Once he got his breathing under control and some energy back, he grabbed the packet, pulling some wipes out to clean Kuroo up, speckling small kisses as he moved across their abdominal._

_Kuroo was in awe as the other pulled out and away, his body still thrumming with endorphins as he closed his eyes, focussing on his breathing. So many things were going through his mind, but mostly disbelief. He'd just......had sex......with his best friend....and he hadn't hated it in the least. In fact, he was a little embarrassed to admit he'd do it again. And Bo was.... he couldn't even formulate words, his feelings a huge mess but at the thought of the other he couldn't help a smile forming on his lips. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, though, he was roused into alertness when he felt something cold on his abdomen followed by something soft. He opened his eyes, glancing down to the Fukurodani ace with a soft sigh slipping out before he could stop himself. He moved a hand to stroke through the other's hair, fingers sliding over his jaw and cupping his cheek when the other looked up. A soft smirk gracing over the cat's face._ "As much as a second round sounds great, I don't think I have enough energy in me _." he did have enough energy to tease the other though_.

 

 _He looked up at the other when he felt a hand on his head. Humming softly, he grinned back at the smirk that he loved so much._ "Neither, Tetsu. Just thought I'd clean you up though _." he leant into the hand, whilst his absent minded continued to clean. having finished cleaning them, the owl cleaned up himself, finding a bin conveniently close, he throws the used wipes and condom out. His member felt kinda gross and slimy, but he didn't care, quickly cleaning it before snugging up to the cat._

_The_ _cat couldn't help the small chuckle at the other's words, letting his fingers comb through the other's messed up hair with affection_. "Thanks Kou." _he mumbled, holding back a yawn. He watched as the other cleaned himself off, shuffling a little with a wince to get under the blankets of the bed. He let out a soft sigh, taking a moment to shamelessly ogle the other, biting his cheek to prevent a smile from overtaking his mouth before he turned on his side. It wasn't much longer until he felt the owl spoon up behind him, a content sigh leaving Kuroo's mouth before he turned a little so he could face the other. a hand moving to wrap around the owl's waist._

_Before he slipped under the covers, Bo paused to watch the other breathing more softly now under the blankets. He'd pinch himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream, but if the bites that other graced him with didn't do the trick, then maybe... Just maybe, this was real._

_Settling himself under the blankets, he moved his head closer to the cat's, bumping their noses together softly when they turned to face him. The ace sighing happily as well, humming contently as he let the moment be, and savoured the feeling. His outer arm massaged circles into the other's back, knowing that it must be sore. Whilst his other moved to intertwine with theirs._

_Kuroo couldn't stop the soft laugh leaving his lips, the other's hair tickling his forehead when they rubbed noses. the cat leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the other's lips before pulling away, letting himself be massaged as he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soothing touches. It was quite for a bit before the Nekoma captain dared to break the silence, glancing down as he intertwined their fingers together._ "So... that was...." _he let out a long sigh, cheeks heating up a little as he tried to think of an appropriate word to describe it all, but coming up with nothing that encompassed it all._ ".... amazing..."

 

  _The ace kissed back softly, all the passion before turning into sweet actions of love. The silence was welcome, allowing the owl to look at Kuroo's face up close. He noticed for the first time that they had beautiful long eyelashes. He found a knot in their back and worked it out._

 _The owl almost held his breath when the cat started to comment on the experience. He was scared that they were going to say something negative. But he felt his cheeks heat up as well, getting the feeling that they were about to say something positive. His cheeks heated up even more, as he nuzzled their neck, hiding his face._ "It certainly was, Tetsu. I'm..." _he paused, his heart now beating slightly faster_. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

 

 _Kuroo let out a sigh as he felt the other nuzzle into his neck, he tilted his head a little, allowing the other more room before he too hid his face against the other's shoulder. His cheeks heating up a little more as he found out that the owl had liked the experience as well. He pressed a light kiss to the other's shoulder, heart beating a little quicker in his chest. His free hand curled around the other's back, tracing soft mindless patterns into the other's skin._ "Kou....I'm......sorry I made you wait all this time." _he mumbled out, voice quieter and muffled by the other's shoulder towards the end._

 

 _The owl could feel the cat's heartbeat against his cheek, the rhythm helping to calm him down. he could feel the heat of the other's cheeks against his shoulder, which in turn caused his own cheeks to heat up even more. At the kiss, the ace sighed softly, squeezing the other's hand. moving his hand to their lower back, he worked the muscles as best as he could, sighing as the patterns the other was making on his_.

 _At the other's words, the owl nearly cried_. "it's fine _..." he replied softly, smiling into their collarbone as he kissed it_. "I really like you, so of course I waited." _he mumbled into them, nearly saying 'love' instead of 'really like' afraid that might be too much too soon. but they did just have sex, so... "I love you, Tetsuro" he whispered softly, almost hoping that the other wouldn't hear him, but another part desperately wanted them to hear._

 

 _The Nekoma captain could feel his eyelids start to droop a little the more they cuddled, the other's hands doing wonderful things to his tense muscles and lulling him into a blissful comfort. He sighed into the kiss, unable to help the smile from growing on his lips as he pressed another few kisses to the owl's shoulder, heart stuttering at the other's reply. He fought to keep his eyes open as his face blossomed with heat once more, it appeared to be a common trend around Bo_. "You're.......such a danger....to my heart...." _he mumbled sleepily, words slurring slightly "_ I .......don't think it.......... could beat any faster right .......now" _his voice was dropping, head growing heavy but he managed to mumble out a few more words before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, missing the other's softer mumbled words but felt them, idly, engrained onto his skin._ "I really like you too, Kou."

 

_Bokuto closed his heavy eyes, so at peace cradled in the other's arms. It felt so safe and right to be here, and he didn't want it to ever end. His hand became sore as it did its magic on the other, so he rested it on the small of their back. The owl felt the increase of the cat's heartbeat, and tilted his head to kiss the left side of the other, trying to place the kiss over their heart. He felt them start to drift of, a small smile dancing on his face at just how perfect this all was. When he heard the other's confession, he sighed deeply, so incredibly relieved to hear such words from the now poor abused lips. He was also relieved that they hadn't heard the confession of his love, knowing that if this wasn't a dream, he'd have another chance to say it again, and maybe he'll have a response that he'd only dreamt of. He drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had since discovering his feelings for the other captain. His heart brimming with love that he hoped to soon express to the cat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead~


	4. In a few hours the sun will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute angst, cause these two are perf

_Kuroo rose with a soft groan, mouth dry and body tense and sore. movements causing a soft groan to leave his lips. He almost didn't know where he was for a moment, only knowing he was warm. The feeling of breath against his skin brought back a flurry of memories from the previous night, his eyes closing as his cheeks heated with a fury of emotions. his lips pulled up as he finally looked over to Bokuto, his eyes lingering on his face so peaceful, and the cute little smile on the corners of his lips. He was so cute when he slept. Kuroo almost didn't want to leave the bed, but the insistent pressure on his bladder was too much to ignore. With a soft, barely there, kiss to the other's temple the cat slicked out of the bed, careful not to wake the other. He winced, as silently as possible, at the pain shooting up from his lower back, but, he grits his teeth to bare it as he shuffled through the room, only pausing when his foot struck a stray t-shirt on the ground. He smirked lightly, the owl prints on the front the first thing to strike his attention. Without a second thought he threw it on to try and chase away the cold of the morning, a silent yawn muffled behind a strong hand as he entered the bathroom._

 

_The owl slowly woke from the best sleep he ever had. Slowly moving his limbs, he stretched, expecting to feel Kuroo next to him. But there was only warm bed. Waking up completely now, he sat up, rubbing his eyes as the memory of what he thought was last night flickered behind his eyes. He knew he had extremely vivid dreams, but this wasn't one of them, right?_

_Looking around, he found himself in his room, a sight he often saw after his vivid wet dreams. A panic began to spread throughout his body as he questions his mind. Tears began to fall down the owl's face as he came to the realisation that those memories had to be of a dream. Nothing as amazing as Kuroo returning his feelings and letting him have sex with them could be reality._

_Drawing his knees to his chest, he sobbed, clutching his legs with his arms. He was so caught up in crying that he didn't hear the far off sound of the toilet flushing and water running. The ace's body ached with memory pain, not even looking to check if the bite mark on his neck was still there, remembering that he noted that it'd take a long time to heal. He just assumed that it was all a dream. His body shaking softly as he felt his heart nearly breaking._

_God dammit, why was he so in love with his best bro??? Why did he have to be in love with someone who would never feel the same towards him? And how could he do this? They had the best bromance ever, but no. The owl had to take it too far. He just had to develop feelings for them. He was the idiot owl who didn't deserve the wonderful, amazing, beautiful, witty, cat._

  _Kuroo yawned as he walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, expecting to see Bokuto still asleep. The last thing he expected was to see him crying, curled up on the bed. He was awake in an instant, hurrying over with worry and confusion plain to see on his face as he wrapped his arms around the naked owl, smoothing a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to the other's head._ "Hey, hey, Kou, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

 

_Bokuto stiffened as he felt strong arms wrap around him, his eyes snapping open. Swallowing he tried to process what was happening. He felt a hand on head and a kiss being placed on his forehead, but it wasn't getting through. His vision became fuzzy with tears, his body trembling as he tried to calm down to he could actually work out what was happening. The owl heard the cat's voice, but not hearing it as words._

_Parts of his brain were fighting over whether this was reality, or had he fallen asleep while crying? But the reality side won, using their logic of the fact they've never had a dream like this before, the other side trying to raise a rebuttal, when Bo consciously sided with the reality side_.

_Gulping a bit, he looked over to see a very worried and confused cat._ "Is this real?" _his choked through the tears, eyes searching the other's face for something to give away that this was still all a dream._

_Kuroo's concern skyrocketed, his brow furrowing further as he watched the other shake with tears. He grabbed at the other's face, pulling it to be eye level with his own, nose to nose. From the look in the other's eyes it seemed like he was dazed, almost like he still thought he was sleeping. That accompanied with the other's panicked words._ "Is this real? Of course, Kou. I'm right here and you are too." _He reached for the other's hand, squeezing tight and hoped that would be proof enough the other was awake_. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

 

_Wincing slightly at his head being brought to the other's eye level, he gulped.  
_ "Really?" _his panic was being ebbed away by the soothing presence of the cat. Letting out a shuttering sigh, he blinked again. "_ I... I thought this... was a dream..." _He confessed, his eyes travelling down to see the bite marks that he left last night. Like a pebble dropping in a pool, the sudden realisation that this was indeed real brought the owl to tears again, but ones of relief. A small smile formed on his face as tears ran down his face, leaning into the strong hand. His own moving to rest on top of the other's hand that was on his. The aftershocks of the pebble dropping, cause him to feel weak, his eyes closing as he moved to fall into the other's arms, sobbing softly_.

 

"Of course this is real." _He sighs out, still worried but a little more comforted when he saw the other smile, even despite the tears still dropping from the owl's eyes. He'd never seen Bo cry with such panic before. It caused a pang in his heart, and even if it seemed like he was comforted, the cat still felt compelled to sooth him. With the Fukurodani ace in his arms Kuroo fell back on the bed, holding Bo in close as he stroked his hair, feeling the dampness of tears soak his shirt_. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, it happened. Everything's okay Kou _..." his voice soft and tender as he rubbed the other's back, head bending down further to press softer kisses to the other's tear stained cheeks, trailing up to the other's eyes and kissing the tears away, just like how the other had done the same to him the night before._

_The ace was unbelievably grateful that the cat was being so understanding. The last thing the owl could have would be to try to explain the whole situation. He realised he may have to in the future, but in this moment, he only wished to be comforted._

_And comforted he was. Brought into a warm hug, the owl rested his head on their chest, listening to their heartbeat as well as the soothing words they spoke. It helped the owl to ground himself in reality, the world becoming crisper and clearer with every word and the feeling of the other's hand on his back. Bokuto gasped softly at the sensation of Kuroo kissing his tears away, reminding him of how he had done the same last night._

_the tears finally stopped after the cat kissed them away, the owl finally breathing evenly against the warmth of the cat. He moved closer to the warmth, nuzzling their chest as he wrap his arm around them._

"Thank you" _he whispered into the shirt, only now realising it was one of his own. A smile played on his lips as he moved his head to look at the other's face. His now completely relaxed, but alert. Eyes clear of the tears and glowed with affection and gratitude._

_Kuroo hummed softly against the other, keeping quiet so that the other could focus on relaxing. He felt infinitely lighter as he heard the other speak words of thanks, his lips pulling into a smile that no doubt lit the space between them like a ray of sunshine_ "Anything for you." _he mumbled out softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other's smiling lips, feeling himself grow that much happier._ "I suppose it's a good time to say good morning now?" _He asked as he managed to pull himself away from their morning kiss before the cat got too carried away, lips pulling up into a small smirk as he saw the other notice what shirt he was wearing._ "It's comfortable.... but.... a little short _." he said after looking to the now alert eyes of the owl. He had a feeling the other wouldn't mind the minimal coverage the shirt offered._

_The moment of silence, only filled by the sound of their breathing, heartbeats and Kuroo humming. It was so blissful, so pure and perfect. He felt his face flush at the other's response, his smile growing wider._ "and anything for you too." _he whispered into the kiss, enjoying how sweet it felt, how real it truly was. He smiled again at their question, feeling like he was on cloud nine._

"Hmm, I guess so. Good morning Tetsuro." _he was only slightly sad that the cat broke the kiss, but the owl really didn't feel like a passionate kiss, just something sweet._

"It looks good on you _." he commented softly, looking over their body, definitely thinking he was going to enjoy the view it'd give him. Looking back at the cat's face, the owl slid his arm under the shirt, his hand working the muscles._ "How are you feeling?" _his mind played the night before over, hoping that he hadn't been too hard of the other captain's body. Well apart from the bites, which he noted that they should make sure to clean them completely, dis infecting them_.

 

_Kuroo let out a sigh, body easily relaxing as he felt the other rubbing at his muscles, an approving hum following after as he melted, subtly, into the bed for a moment before regaining himself. His arms moved to loop around the other's neck, unable to help it as he leant in for another chaste kiss, feeling rather drunk on the sweet atmosphere_. "I'm okay, a little sore in places but nothing I didn't expect." _it was a pleasing, satisfied, burn of stretched muscle too, and every time he felt the twinge as he moved, he couldn't help smile as he thought back to last night_. "How about you?"

 

 T _he owl continued to work the other's muscles, delighting himself in the expressions of bliss the other was giving him. Kuroo's was certainly a thing of beauty; whether they were being snarky, laughing, smiling or frowning in thought, Bo loved all of the cat's expression._

_Bokuto met the other mid-way into the kiss, loving the feeling of their lips fitting so perfectly together. The owl humming a little himself as he too was kinda swept away by the sweetness of the air around them. He trailed his free hand down the jawline of the cat, pausing to run gently across the under-side of their chin_.

"Just tell me where, and I'll get rid of it." _He replied confidently; as he had taken courses in sports massaging and as well as other sorts. He thought about their question, not having checked to see if he was sore anywhere. As if to respond, his hips ached dully. But of course he expected that._ "I'm fine, just a little sore in some places too."

 

  _Kuroo smiled into the kiss, overwhelming adoration flowing through him the mere moment their lips touched. He hoped he could convey it to the other through the gentle embrace of their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. A hum turned into a purr, eyes closing and body going somewhat slack as he was stroked under his jaw, lips parting lightly, more feline than anything. His eyes blinked open at the other's confident words, lips pulling up into a wide toothy grin_. "Mainly my hips and lower back, but, if you're hurting too I have an idea that might help both of us." _his eyes turned teasing, lids dropping to half-mast and teeth biting lightly into his bottom lip as his hands smoothed down from around the other's neck to his chest before moving to take hold of one of the owl's hands_. "How does a bath sound?"

 

_Bo felt so alive, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body from the kiss. The owl could certainly feel something, kissing back with his own whirlwind of emotions._

_he chuckled, hearing the cat purr, moving to kiss the underside of their chin. Returning the toothy smile, his interest perked as the other was about to suggest something. It'd be wonderful, is all the owl could guess, knowing that the cat had a brilliant mind under all that bed hair. He felt himself get a little flustered from the teasing look in their eye, shivering slightly at their touch. Placing his over hand on theirs, his eyes lit up at the suggestion._

"Sounds absolutely amazing." _he chirred happily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bath times ahead XD   
> Gods can these two stop being so perf together


	5. It's better where it's wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!  
> Uni's been crazy, and haven't had time to edit the rp and stuff  
> But here's an update

 

Kuroo's lips pulled wide as the owl agreed, moving away from the other, but still keeping their hands joined. He winced only slightly as he went to straighten his back, but it didn't pause his steps as he leads the other to the bathroom, t-shirt just barely covering his ass. Once inside he made quick work of filling the tub, moving to lean back onto the counter and tugging the other back in close while they waited.

the owl could not begin to describe how much in love with the cat he was. His heart brimming with the love that the other expressed through the simplest of things. Bokuto was grateful that Kuroo had not let go of his hand. The feeling kept the ace anchored in reality, intrusive thoughts scared away by the gesture.

Wincing himself a little, as he followed the other captain, but the pain was nothing compared to the joy he was feeling. The owl's golden eyes travelled down the cat's back, marvelling at the sight, a grin played on his lips as he watched the hem move slightly over the other's butt.

He was in a bit of a daze when they entered the bathroom, hypnotised by that perfect ass, so he was more than fine with having Kuroo take the lead to fill the tub. He was glad that it was long and deep, and would easily accommodate the two captains. squeezing the hand that tugged him in close to the cat, he hummed happily, kissing one of the bite marks from last night

 

Kuroo couldn't help the soft laugh leaving his lips, the kisses the other was giving him causing a ticklish sensation against his skin. His arms easily wrapped around the other's waist, humming, making sure to glance at the tub every so often to check it wasn't overfilling. "Bubbles or no bubbles?" He asked after a delightful stretch of silence, fingers of one hand now moving up to stroke through the other's salt and pepper hair.

 

The owl had his arms wrapped around the cat's shoulder, he nuzzled their chest, breathing in the scent of Kuroo and his own shirt. The running bath made for a soothing back ground noise, the ace nearly melting into the embrace.

"no bubbles."  as much fun as they'd be, the owl worried about their bite marks, now having had the chance to look at Kuroo's, he didn't think the tender flesh would be able to cope. He chirred a little at the hand in his hair, tilting his head so he could rest into it, his eyed closing, a content smile on his lips.

 

"No bubbles? No fun." Kuroo pouted, though it didn't stay for long. It was impossible to stay pouty around the owl, it's like his happiness was contagious. This was only proved as he felt the other nuzzle into his chest, letting out a sigh as his fingers smoothed over some of the hickies and scratches along the other's shoulders and neck. Glancing over the other's shoulder he watched the water fill up just right. With a grin Kuroo pulled away from the other, a hand coming down to slap the other's ass lightly as he made his way over to the tub to turn off the taps. "C'mon, big boy, time to relax."

 

Bo ignored the other’s small protest, moaning ever so slightly as the other soothes over the hickies, reminding him of last night. The owl could remember so much passion, and oh, god, he should stop before his body reacts to the memories.

the owl jumped slightly at the light slap to his naked ass, reminding him that he was actually living this, and not in fact dreaming. Turning around, he grabbed the hem of the shirt, moving in close. He chuckled softly at the nickname, leaning over to kiss their cheek.

"Don’t forget we need to treat the bite marks from last night, Tetsu."

 

Kuroo let out a hum, eyes closing and cheeks leaning into the soft touch of the other's lips against it with a sigh. "Mm, can't we just do that in the bath? Or after. If we clean them now the solution will only get washed away."  He turned his head, his own fingers fiddling with the hem of his borrowed shirt. "As long as we don't get soap into them it'll be fine till later."

 

Bo smiled into their cheek, loving the way Kuroo was reacting to him. "My thoughts exactly, kit." he replied, humming in their ear. Actually taking hold of the hem, the owl caught the cat’s eyes. "arms up." he cooed, waiting for them to oblige, before removing the shirt. Tossing it to one side, he ran a hand over the other’s chest, humming at the feel of strong pectoral muscles under his hands.

"You get in first, kay?"

 

Kuroo's brow lifted, lips pulling up into a smirk at the other's request, letting out a soft laugh through the back of his throat before he raised his arms, ducking down a little so the owl could properly remove his shirt. He sighed at the feel of hands wondering down his chest before nodding, not needing to be told twice. He stepped into the bath, sighing happily at the perfect temperature. He sank in, stretching out to use the full length of the bath. "I was going to let you join, but, the water's so nice I might just have this all to myself." He teased, still fully intending on sharing with the other. With his tongue sticking out lightly, he stretched out his legs, warm water doing wonders to his tired muscles.

 

gods Bo could listen to that laugh all day. It truly was music to his ears, the light tone and just how pure it was, it all just made the owl smile happily.

golden eyes following every movement that the cat made, a small smirk playing on his lips as he thought about how amazing the other was. Their body was just about toned to perfection, strong back that was purrfect for a captain, their long limbs were, well, beautiful. Dude everything about Kuroo was just superb.

"This is still my bath, cheeky kitty. And you’re so going to have to share."  he used his strong arms to balance himself on the bath tub rim as he slipped into the water, coming to rest on their chest

 

Kuroo smirked, head tilting to the side and resting on his shoulder as he watched the other move into the bath. He chewed on the inside of his cheek lightly, eyes moving over Bo's muscular form. He was so not fair, and it was getting harder to look away. "Kitty? That's a new one. Getting kinky are we~" he hummed out as a tease as a strong back pressed against his chest, a sigh slipping out as hands automatically moved to wrap around the owl.

 

: the owl didn't know what felt better, the wonderfully warm water relaxing his muscles, or the cat behind him and their strong arms around him. He decided the latter as he realised that he craved the other's touch more now than ever. Now that he's experienced it, the ace wasn't sure if he could let the middle blocker go.

"Hmm... Guess so. Not going to kink shame me are you, Tetsu?" head resting of the cat's free shoulder, body nestled between their legs and the embrace, the owl truly felt quite a home. Lifting his eyes up to gaze at that unfairly beautifully perfect face, the ace rested his hand on the thighs, giving them a light squeeze

 

The blocker’s lips pull into a smile, fingers trailing over the other's hips and drawing soft trails, patterns and shapes. His lips pressed against the other's shoulders, a sigh leaving his lips. It felt oddly surreal; he couldn’t believe this was happening. He'd never even dreamed of it before, but now with the owl in his arms he can't imagine why he never had. His head picked up, turned to the side to look at the other as his hands trailed down to the tops of the other's thighs. "Hmm, no. I kinda like it." His lips pulled into a wide grin, brows wriggling slightly.

 

The owl hummed at the lips on his shoulder, relaxing further into the cat's chest, his body seeming to fit purrfectly into the other's. The underlining feeling of this was just a dream was always present. Niggling at the owl to not believe in what he was experiencing. But Kuroo's touches kept them at bay, as he shivered, despite the warm water, at the trailing hands.

"Good~ I just hope you can keep up~" He chirred at them, his lips widening in the smile he gave the other. The Fukurodani ace and captain was not the purest of owls; far from it. He had to keep a constant shield against any unneeded thoughts throughout the times he was around the Nekoma's captain. He'd certainly hope to bring some of those daydreams to life

 

Kuroo's brows lifted, eyes glued to the other as he watched him shiver, eyes growing darker as he moved his hands once more, only this time gliding them down the ace's muscular thighs. Oh how he'd love to worship those one day. Hopefully that day could be today. He wet his lips, bringing himself out of his thoughts as he chuckled. "Oh, I can do more than keep up." His voice laced full of implications, and nothing of the innocent kind, far too many thoughts and ideas flowing through his mind.

 

Bokuto gasped softly at the combination of the other's hands and the movement of water. He didn't realise that being touched whilst being submerged in water would be so different. The touch was just enhanced so much, and as he noted the darkening of the cat's eyes, they had too. He blushed deeply, getting the feeling that the cat was planning something; and it most likely had to do with the owl's somewhat sensitive thighs. He eyed their lips, his eyes following the movement of the cat's tongue

"Can you now?" He teased, squeezing his hands over the firm thighs, despite feeling flustered, even more so now after hearing Kuroo's voice. Feeling a light feeling of disbelief, the owl could not begin to describe the excitement he was feeling. He was rather looking forward to any ideas that the cat might cook up.

 

Kuroo's eyes moved Bokuto's body like a hawk, his mouth growing dry at the soft shifting and tensing of muscles beneath his hands as he slid them further along the other's thighs, though really, he wanted to let something else slide over those legs. As the touch of strong hands pressed against his thighs, Kuroo let out a soft groan, feeling his body slowly start to react to the growing build up between them once more. "I can, but you'll have to wait and see what things I want to do to you." He hummed, lips pressed against the owl's ear, voice pitched low from his slowly growing arousal.

 

Holy cow, the ace could almost feel the thirst, his face deepening in colour. Bokuto groaned as he turned his face away from the other's, his breathing quickening. It seemed that both of their bodies were reacting to the atmosphere around them, the heat of the water most likely not helping. He trembled slightly at the lips on his ear, not expecting to find them so sensitive. The other captain's tone was beautifully low and shit, could Bo hear their arousal "Fuck, Tetsu..." he moaned softly, digging his short nails into the middle spiker's thighs. He started to feel every nerve start to burn; the areas that were in contact with the other's skin tingled.

 

Kuroo's lips pull up wider, lips parting and sharp teeth grazing over Bokuto's earlobe before suckling lightly on the supple flesh before pulling away from the ace's ear with a wet pop. Kuroo's fingers moved further up the spiker's thighs, fingers massaging on the tender flesh of his inner thighs, grazing over the few hickies he'd left there from the night before. "You're reacting pretty well to this, aren't you, Kou?" Kuroo couldn't stop his mouth, words flowing out rather easily.

 

"Shit... Tetsu..." Bo moaned, feeling as if his body was melding with the one below him. His breathing stuttered at the teeth on his ear, the sensation was just so arousing. And to make matters worse, Kuroo was teasing his inner thighs, toughing the hickies that they left last night. Damn how did they know all his weak points without much searching? It truly wasn't fair. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled his head back to hide under their chin.

"Shut up..." The middle blocker's words cause the blush to reach the ace's ears, his mind whirling at the situation. Being in such a situation, twice in a row, kinda, was certainly adding leverage to the reality side of his mind. He'd never had continuous dreams before.

Bokuto wanted to retaliate, to make the other moan, but his body was void of resistance.

 

"But do you really want me to shut up, Kou?" Kuroo practically purred, finding the sudden submissiveness of the spiker rather favourable in this situation. Kuroo's free hand drifted up the ace's abdomen, tracing over the firm muscle before trailing up further, smoothing over an ever impressive chest. Kuroo let out a slow sigh, fingers smoothing over the expanse of warm skin as he buried his face into Bo's shoulder. Kuroo took a long inhale, taking a hold of himself before his hand, still on Bokuto's thigh, edged up further to brush against the stiffening length submerged under the water.

 

Bokuto mumbled a small 'no'. He wasn't sure if he liked how the other was talking to him. The blocker always seemed to know what to say to get him the most riled up. But in an embarrassing situation like this, it made the ace react in ways that were rather submissive. Not that the Fukurodani Captain minded, as he trusted the Kuroo with the power to do as they pleased.

His body still trembled at the blocker's touch, it rippling throughout his body. Shivering at the inhale Kuroo was having in his shoulder, Bo gasped softly, not able to even out his own breathing as the black haired male kept doing things to excite him.

"Tetsuro..." The ace whined at the brush of fingers, and the movement of water that graced his stiffening member. He moaned as it began to harden further, every movement of the water affecting it.

 

Kuroo smirked against the tan skin of his fellow captain, long eyelashes tickling the ace's skin, as he opened his eyes. He let out a hum, fingers on Bokuto's chest trailing up and around, smoothing over every hill and valley, before smoothing over small nubs. Kuroo's lips pulled up further as he tweaked one of the Fukurodani ace's nipples, voice low and promising. "You sound so pretty when you say my name like that, you know." Kuroo's fingers moved along Bokuto's shaft, fingers just barely grazing over the underside to tease the other further. "Do you think you could say it again?"

 

The ace gasped softly at the light touch of eyelashes on his skin, his body jerked slightly at Kuroo touched his nipples, a moan escaping his lips, his chest arching into the touch. "Te... tsu" he whimpered softly, small pants leaving his mouth.

His face burned at the blocker's tone, digging his fingers further into their thigh, he tried biting his lower lips to prevent the groan he was about to make at their words.

It was very likely that Bo could lose his mind due to the pleasure he was experiencing. His breathing stuttered, his body aching from the need to move into the touch. But he couldn't know that the movement of the water would be too much for him. The spiker was getting desperate for a proper touch, and he hoped he knew how to get it. "Te... Tetsuro." he whined again. Voice a little high from the need he was feeling.

 

Kuroo couldn't help the victorious grin growing from the corners of his mouth as he heard Bokuto whine and moan out his name. Just the sound of the ace's voice soft and begging was sending blood rushing to his crotch. With his best effort, Kuroo ignored it, wanting to keep his attention solely on his friend sitting in front of him. His fingers trailed, like the ghost of a touch, over the spiker's length once more. From base to tip and then back down where Kuroo loosely squeezed, long fingers wrapping around the base but making no further movements. "Hmm? Did you want something, Kou?" He teased, knowing full well, by the sound of the other's voice what exactly Bokuto wanted.

 

Bokuto could feel a slight shift in the water around his butt, getting the feeling that Kuroo was getting hard too. He groaned softly at the thought, somewhat delighted that his voice could affect the other so much

The ace whined again at the painfully light touch, his hips tensing so they did not move. He wasn’t sure if it’d be as intense out of the water, but not like the Fukurodani captain could think too well in his current position. He groaned loudly, which decrescendo into a light moan as he finally got the contact he desired.

"Tetsu... Mo-re..." he whimpered out, breathing shallow, as he turned his face to look up at the other male through hooded eyes, the golden irises had completely darkened with lust.

 

Hearing the other moan out and groan, so defenceless in the water, made Kuroo all the more determined to watch Bokuto melt and crumble under his ministrations. Licking his dry lips Kuroo's own darkened eyes met his owl-ish friend's own, a soft moan leaving the Nekoma captain's lips at how gone Bo seemed to be. Resisting the temptation to kiss the other breathless, for now, Kuroo removed his fingers from the spiker's base, letting his fingers travel lower to graze over his balls. "More what, Kou? I can't do anything if you don't tell me what." He was teasing, he knew that, but provoking such a reaction out of Bokuto was slowly growing to be Kuroo's new favourite pastime. His eyes travelled back to Bokuto, and unable to resist temptation this time, he sealed their lips together passionately.

 

Bokuto once again watched intently as the other licked their lips, he wanted to kiss the other, but now quite in the right position to do anything more than react to what the other captain was doing to him.

"Tease" He whined, his body aching from not having their touch on his member, although it was nice on his balls. He bit his lips hard enough to make it bleed, before trying to take a deep breath, so he could form the words to respond. "Touch... me... Tetsu..." ­he groaned, voice laced with his need and desire for the blocker. Bo moaned softly as their eyes met, his vision going slightly blurry at the sight of those cat-like eyes. 'Shit' those eyes were going to be the death of the poor ace.

the ace met the kiss, and instantly melted into it, kissing back only slightly, as he wasn't in the mood to fight back. He closed his eyes, mouth opening to release a small needy moan into the other's mouth.

 

"Touch you.... where?" Kuroo asked, though he was slightly worried, thinking he may have pushed the teasing too far, but, there's nothing wrong with living on the edge. His fingers on the ace's nipples pinched lightly, reminding Bo of their presence. "Did you mean here?" He rolled the nipple between his two fingers, watching it redden and stiffen up before his fingers removed themselves. "Or here...?" He asked again, fingers squeezing Bokuto's balls lightly before trailing up to stroke the Fukurodani captain once. "...or even...here?" Kuroo finished, voice dropping even lower in pitch, his own arousal making itself known as it pressed against Bo's back. His fingers trailed low, nestling between the other's legs as he smoothed around the other's puckered entrance, just barely brushing over it with the pad of his finger.

 

Hearing the slight concern in the other's voice, Bokuto smiled softly, feeling safer in their arms than anywhere else.

each touch and question earned the other a soft moan from the spiker. He whimpered at the contact to his nipple, the pinch sending threads of pleasure throughout his body. A small 'yes' passed through his lips as the blocker played with his sensitive nipple. The ace's reaction to his balls being squeezed was not as big as when the other captain touches his nipples or length, finding the other two areas much more pleasurable than his balls. Feeling the other's hard on press against his back, Bo groaned, pressing back against it slightly. But his mind was soon distracted by the hand that had travelled down, a small gasp left his mouth as he felt a brush against his hole. "Fu-ck... Yes..." He practically begged, knowing that he was going to get to live out one of his favourite fantasies.

"Should... get out... of the...bath, Tetsu..." he mumbled, his mind realising that this might not be the best place to have sex.

 

Kuroo let out a soft moan of his own, his control slipping for a minute as Bokuto brushed back against his hard on. Kuroo couldn't deny that he was definitely enjoying the reactions he was getting out of the ace, biting at his bottom lip and letting out a stuttered exhale as Bokuto basically begged for him. "S-Shit, yeah." He nodded his head, eyes opening. He removed his fingers away from the other's body, hands smoothing over the other's hips and waist in a much softer embrace as he leaned over to kiss the other softly, feeling a little breathless. Now that he thought about it the bathtub really wasn't the smartest place to be having sex; the water would overflow and water did not make the best lube. "Okay, we should move this to the other room." He mumbled, pushing the other forward a little so they could get out of the bath.

 

Bokuto felt trumpet hearing Kuroo moan, it certainly was sweet revenge on all the noises the blocker had gotten out of the spiker. Hearing the setter of hearing, Bo thought it might actually be a good idea to beg, seeing how Kuroo reacted to it.

"Good idea..." The ace was having trouble getting out of the bath, his strong limbs had turned to jelly from the warmth and the teasing. His body not cooperating as he moved away from the other, his back feeling cold without the constant touch. Finally moving so the he was still between the long lean legs of the other, he managed to get onto his knees, as he tried to clear his mind enough to move.

His arms trembled at the effort that it took to lift himself out of the bath, the ace got to his feet and climbed out of the bath, grabbing the towel rack to steady himself. The cool air was not helping his hard on, and his length tingled, causing him to moan softly.

Not quite knowing what the sly captain had in store for him, the owlish captain passed them a towel, and began to dry himself off with another. His body overly sensitive from the teasing, he couldn't help as his breathing hitched at the feel of the fabric over his nipples

 

Kuroo's eyes softened a little as he watched his bro remove himself from the bath on shaky legs. A part of him was thrilled he could affect Bokuto in such a way, while on the other hand he was sorry to see him have difficulty in things. He took the towel with thanks, but moved over to the other male. Towel stretched out he wrapped it around Bokuto's waist, moving to help pat the owlish captain dry gently, offering small apology kisses along the other's shoulders while he pressed his warm chest against Bo's warm back. "Need me to carry you into the other room?" He murmured, voice teasing but only slightly. He was mainly worried that Bo just wouldn't be able to walk with solid legs and collapse on the ground without something to hold on to.

 

A soft smiled played on his lips as Kuroo came closer, feeling their warmth on his back again. Relaxing, he leant back on them, as he sighed at the kisses. He could feel the apology in them, and felt that they weren't needed. Bokuto loved how Kuroo could make him so weak in the knees. The other captain probably the only person Bo could really let his guard down.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I can walk." not rising to the tease, as it was a very logical suggestion. "Just support me, kay?" He added softly, before moving off on slightly steadier legs.

 

Kuroo's lips pulled up into a smile, feeling Bokuto relax back against him. The Nekoma captain shivered lightly at the feeling of water droplets falling from the ends of his hair that had been submerged in the water from his initial lounging. From the look of the owlish captain's face it appeared that apologies were not needed, and that made a warmth bloom in Kuroo's chest and relief across his face. He pressed one more kiss to the other's shoulder before pulling back, careful to stay one step behind Bo. "Of course, always bro." He mumbled with a soft laugh, up until now and for as long as he could after he'd support Bokuto, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be on their way. If you guys like, we might upload some of our other rps that we've been doing :3ccccccccc   
> ~owlette


End file.
